


Academy of Ultimates

by natat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll try to tag things as they come up, M/M, Multi, Other, The cast all have to own issues to deal with, just a little eccentric, monokuma isn't villionous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natat/pseuds/natat
Summary: The students find themselves at Hope's Peak Academy, a school where they can hone their talents...And probably cause trouble in the process too.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing fanfic again, hopefully I'll be able to maintain this.

Shuichi Saihara approached a large building alongside many students. Hope’s peak Academy, the place where Ultimate’s in the field learn to hone their skills. His title- Candidate for Ultimate Detective. 

Candidate... Shuichi hadn’t heard of that before, but according to information he had gained researching the other students, meant that there were two potential Ultimate Detective’s starting this year. He wasn’t aware of the other detective, or their circumstances. 

As he entered the building, he found himself nearly getting lost in the campus, heading to an unusual building, shaped and designed like a crystal ball, fortunately, he was informed that the main entrance was to the right of the swimming pool. Upon entry he was directed to a room with what would be his classmates for the next three years. As he entered, he counted twelve other students inside. 

A sudden wave of nervousness came over him as they looked in his direction. The looks were not harsh, but he still found it overwhelming. While some of the students continued chatting among themselves, one walked up to him. This student was significantly shorter them him, dressed in white and sporting a checked scarf. 

“Welcome” he greeted, with great enthusiasm, “You must be one of our new classmates!” 

“Hello,” Shuichi said, “I’m Shuichi Saihara.” 

“What’s your talent?” 

“Ultimate Detective Candidate, there’s apparently someone else who could gain the title.” 

“An ultimate detective...” the other student repeated, “So you suss out other people’s lies?” 

“That is a part of my job I suppose,” said Shuichi, “But there’s more to it than that.” 

His face lit up at this comment, “That’s good to hear, I was worried that this school would be full of liars, but with you around I’ve got nothing to worry about. I’m Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Moral Compass, and I value honesty above all else!” 

Another student joined the conversation and introduces herself as Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist and took turns introducing the other students to Shuichi, who took out a notepad and began noting the names and talents. 

He went over the list to himself. In addition to Kokichi, Kaede and himself, there was Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer, Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Childcarer, Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate maid, Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Adventurer, Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician (Or Mage, as she insisted), Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist, Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist and Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Akido Master. According to his acceptance letter, there were 16 students in each of the classes, which left three missing. 

His train of thought was interrupted as the fourteenth student rushed towards the entrance, making apologies as he arrived. He was taller than the others students, with a muscular build, a brown suit, and long, un-kempt hair. 

“Gonta sorry for being late!” he said between breaths, “Got lost on the way! Must’ve heard directions wrong, told to go right at pool, but ended up at a weird looking hotel.” 

“A weird hotel?” Shuichi asked, “What would something like that be doing here? Also, I didn’t see anything that that.” 

“Anyway,” Kirumi added, “If you’re here, I take it you’re part of the 79th class as well.” 

Gonta paused for a moment, before realising he’d forgotten, "Oh... right! Gonta need to make introduction! Ummm... Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta's talent is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta want to become gentleman! Becoming true gentleman Gonta's goal!"# 

“A gentleman...” Kirumi repeated, taking a look and analysing the man in front of her. It was at that point Shuichi realised he wasn’t wearing any shoes. If Kirumi noticed, she didn’t say anything, maintaining an air of politeness as she introduced herself, with the other Ultimates following suit. 

As Shuichi gave his title and an explanation of the Candidate part of his title, Gonta gave him a confused look. 

“But if that true... than Kokichi also candidate.” 

“The fuck you talking about!” Miu replied. 

“There was another Ultimate Moral Compass, outside giving directions, says he’s part of the 78th class.” 

“Another Ultimate Moral Compass,” Shuichi said, almost to himself, “But Kokichi mentioned nothing about that when he introduced himself. So, Kokichi... anything to add regarding that?” 

To his surprise, Kokichi just laughed, “Nee-heehee, took you long enough, that was a lie?” 

“Why would you even lie about something like that?” Maki asked. 

“Because it’s fun!” was his reply, “I was bored, and wanted to see if anyone caught me out. I’m actually the Ultimate Supreme leader and lead an organisation of over 10,000 members.” 

“If you’re going to replace your lie with a more outlandish lie,” Kirumi said, “Don’t expect us to fall for the trick a second time.” 

“Aw, you don’t believe me.” Kokichi said in a melodramatic fashion, “Doesn’t anyone believe me.” 

The only one who seemed to believe his words was Gonta, while the others had stopped paying attention. Shuichi made a note to keep an eye on Kokichi, he might be up to something. 

 

While they were two missing students neither of them turned up before the start where a monochrome teddy bear showed up to introduce them and give them a tour of the school. According to the bear, who was called Monokuma, the other two students were not able to attend until tomorrow and would be given a run-down then. Monokuma started showing them a bunch of different classrooms. Some of the classrooms were standard, but in addition the were room that were each accessible to one student each known as ‘Ultimate labs’. It was revealed that the crystal ball shaped building belonged to an Ultimate Clairvoyant. 

It was at this point Gonta asked the bear a question, “What’s the weird looking hotel on the grounds for?” 

“Oh, you found that?” was the reply, “Puhuhu... There is a hotel, newly installed by none other than me? It’s just a short walk left from the pool area. But I won’t say more about it yet, expect you’ll need a key from the casino.” 

A hotel and an Arcade? Shuichi made a mental note of this, ’This school had quite a few oddities among the campus’ 

Gonta seemed to be more confused by the answer, but decided not to question if further. The tour lead to a number of facilities that seemed out of place in a school, with even some older students passing by expressing confusion at some of them. After the tour had finished, they were led into the canteen, where the students of the four new classes of the year were gathered. Another bear, this one white and pink, gave out additional information. 

“Classes won’t actually begin until Monday, giving you to the weekend to meet everyone and make new friends! You can use the time and the facilities as you like and I wish you all the best, the staff members are also assigning your room allocations as I speak, if you have any additional questions don’t hesitate to ask one of the staff members. You will also have a copy of the school rules waiting for you in your dorms. 

Shuichi took one of the papers handed to the 79th class group. The room allocations were as follows; 

Room E1 

Ouma 

Ki-bo 

Room E2 

Ryoma 

Shuichi 

Room E3 

Korekiyo 

Kaito 

Room E4 

Rantaro 

Gonta 

 

Room F1 

Kaede 

Angie 

Room F2 

Himiko 

Tenko 

Room F3 

Miu 

Maki 

Room F4 

Kirumi 

Tsumugi 

 

Shuichi looked at the paper. Ryoma must’ve been one of the students to have not arrived yet. Who was he? What was his talent? Why was he delayed? The other missing person was listed here as well, Ki-bo? The same questions entered his mind again. He stayed silent until he was nudged by Kaito. 

“Hey, are you listening? Kaede was trying to say something.” 

“what was it?” said Shuichi. 

“I don’t know, I was busy trying to get you to listen. Shuichi could’ve sworn he heard Maki sigh at this point. 

“She was suggesting that we all meet in the recreation room after this. If you want to play games there than go ahead, I’m going to head back though.” 

As she left, Kaito followed after her making attempt to persuade her to join. Shuichi headed to the recreation room. 

The recreation room was a large room on the second floor of the main building and was easy to find. Inside, there were several pool tables, a duke box, many tables and chairs, with a selection of board games and playing cards, a couple of magazine racks and a drinks machine which accepted a currency called monocoins. He 79th class, save for Kaito and Maki were already there. Kaede, Tenko, Rantaro, Miu, Himiko and Tsumugi were playing a board game, with Korekiyo watching and Kokichi making commentary. Kirumi was busy checking in the other students needed anything to drink despite Kaede’s insistance that she should relax. Gonta was switching between watching the board game and watching a chess game in the far corner between two first year students. Angie was busy making sketched of the other classmates. 

Shuichi asked the group, “Does anyone know what these monocoins are?” 

It was Kirumi who responded, “I think it’s these things” she handed him a couple of coins, “I was tidying them up with Monokuma told me the work as a currency here, apparently, we get an allowance, but he also scatters some around the school for whoever finds them. They can be used for a variety of things, including a gift shop and to exchange for coins at the casino instead of using normal money.” 

Kaito had appeared at this point and responded to the mention of a casino, “I know,” he said with excitement, “Why don’t we have a trip to the casino tomorrow and play some games! I went back to my room, we have a lot of coins, and if we can find more, all the better!” 

“Nyahahaha!” Angie stopped drawing, “Atua says that sounds like a wonderful idea” 

“It would be nice to join a few rounds of games,” Kaede agreed, “But make sure nobody goes overboard with you spending.” 

“It would be interesting to see how people play these games,”Korekiyo said quietly, “I may join in as well, I’ve not yet decided.” 

No one raised any objection, so a plan was made to go to the casino at 3pm the following day. Shuichi had to admit; he was curious. What was a casino doing there, and what was this about a key? The only way to find out, was to join in.


	2. Tactics and Theatrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma joins the group, and an encounter with an 80th class student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this took way longer that suspected, life kinda ran away with me a bit.

If Shuichi thought he was going to sleep undisturbed on his first night at Hope’s Peak Academy, he was mistaken as he found himself woken by the sound of banging coming from... the inside of his room? 

Shuichi bolted up at the realization that he wasn’t alone, and his bedroom light had been turned on and looked towards the other occupant. 

The first thing he noticed about the figure was his height. This person was barely half his size. The figure was unpacking, so Shuichi deduced that he was his new roommate, but that left the question, why was he a day late in arriving. 

It was a split second later when Shuichi realized something else, he knew who this figure was. He remembered the case too well. 

Many members of a Mafia, killed in an instant. A quick confession, a quick trail, and one culprit. 

“Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro” 

Ryoma turned around at this to see his new roommate. He spoke slowly. 

“I wasn’t expecting someone to know who I was.” 

“I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t,” Shuichi replied, “I go by the title of Ultimate detective.” 

“A detective,” Ryoma mused over this for a while, “Then I take it you know what happened to me.” 

“I know bits of it, but not the circumstances,” Shuchi debated how to phrase the next sentence, “But if I remember correctly, weren’t you imprisoned after that.” 

“That’s right, I was, yet they decided to allow me to stay at this Academy, took them a while to sort it out though.” 

Shuichi didn’t say anything, just looking at Ryoma. He noticed, and continued speaking. 

“You must be worried about living alongside a killer.” 

“It is a concern.” 

Ryoma gave a slight chuckle, “You have nothing to fear, I have nothing against you or anyone else here, if you know about my case, you’ll know why I did what I did.” 

“So why did they let you here?” 

“They said something about trying to give me a new lease of life, worried about my talent going to waste,” he sighed at this point, “but it’s probably too late for that. Still, may be worth a shot.” 

Shuichi didn’t know how to respond to this, he wanted to ask more, but didn’t have any idea where to begin. 

“The rest of our class are meeting in the casino tomorrow.” 

“Casino?” 

“I’m not sure why we have one either, we’re doing it to get to know each other, you can join us.” 

“I’ll think about it. 

 

The following morning, Shuichi made the decision to check out his lab before the meeting. He depated his room with his backpack and a device left in his room with an attached note, stating that it was a Monopad. The room seemed to match that of an old detective novel, a chair, a table, a bookshelf, even a fireplace. The bookshelf was filled with various murder cases. 

He peered through the contents, the cases ranged from old to new, with a couple of one’s that he had solved, including his first. 

But that wasn’t his priority, he was looking for something in particular. 

The case of Killer Tennis. 

He wasn’t sure, but if his lab had a book on Ryoma in there, and could possibly give an idea as to what he said last night. 

Shuichi attempted to piece together the information he could remember from the case. The victims were Mafia members, but none of the books he found referenced organized crime of any sort. These books all referred to single events, single crimes with a single culprit. Nothing about Killer Tennis or any serial killers among the files. 

But then it hit him, these wouldn’t be the only case files contained in this school, there were two Ultimate Detectives, so there would be two detective labs. 

Shuichi made a mental note to pay a visit to the other Ultimate Detective. 

He turned to the bookshelf, taking a book that had caught his attention during the search, placed it into his bag, and left the lab. 

The detective lab was in a corridor on the third floor, which contained labs for varying talents, mainly those of a scientific nature. Looking at the nearby rooms, he concluded that the nearby Ultimate labs belonged to other students in his year. In addition to the other Detective lab, he also noticed an Ultimate Anthropologist lab, which he guessed belonged to Korekiyo, an Ultimate Programmers lab, an Ultimate Nurse lab, an Ultimate Forensic Scientist lab and an Ultimate Toxicologist lab. Checking his Monopad, he noticed a light signaling a notification. This indicated that he recieved a message. Clicking on the pad, he learnt that the message was from Kaede. He began typing in response. 

Kaede: Have you met Ryoma yet? I saw him at breakfast today. 

Shuichi: I saw him this morning, he’s my roommate. 

Kaede: I was wondering about him; he didn’t seem happy to be here. 

Shuichi: I was just trying to find out about him to be honest. 

Kaede: Is there something you know about him? 

Shuichi: Yes, but I don’t think it’s my place to say. 

Kaede: That’s alright, everyone has their secrets. I hope he’ll cheer up soon. 

Shuichi: Maybe being here will be good for him. I invited him to the meetup later. 

Kaede: Good thinking! Do you know if he’s coming? 

Shuichi: Not yet, he said he’d consider it. 

Kaede: Ah, hopefully he’ll come along, what are you doing at the moment? 

Shuichi: I was looking through my lab, there’s some interesting case files there. 

Kaede: I’m in my lab at the moment as well. 

Shuichi: You’re the ultimate pianist, right? I’d like to hear you play sometime. 

Kaede: Why don’t you come down now? I’m practicing at the moment. 

Shuichi: Where is your lab? 

Kaede: On the first floor, near the performance hall. 

Shuichi: I’ll be down shortly. 

 

After finishing the conversation, Shuichi headed for Kaede’s lab, the corridor on the first floor had a more artistic design than the more plain looking third floor. Painting were hung around most of the classroom doors along with posters filled with quotes by famous artists, musicians and actors, in addition to one of the library entrances, there were a series of Ultimate Labs fitting the area. Ultimate Musician, Traditional Dancer, Artist, Graffiti Artist, Writing Prodigy, Game Show Host, Mangaka, Playwright... there was an oddity among them, next to the Playwright lab was a lab for the Ultimate Strategist. Walking past these room Shuichi noticed Kaede’s lab, or more accurately, the music coming from inside it, heard through the door, which was slightly ajar. 

Shuichi didn’t recognize the piece being played, but found himself quickly drawn towards it. He waited for a minute, taking time to appreciate the playing before entering. 

The room had a small stage in the middle, with a piano currently being played by Kaede. Surrounding this were music stands and seats for other musicians, allowing for collaborative projects, Shuichi assumed. Seated in one of these was a student Shuichi didn’t recognize, who was writing while listening. The outer side of the lab contained a blackboard and shelves with CD’s, DVD’s and various types of sheet music. Shuichi sat down and listened to Kaede finishing the piece. Kaede looked up from the piano, first glancing at the other student, then noticing Shuichi. 

“Shuichi, when did you get here?” 

“I only just arrived, at least a got to hear a bit of your playing,” he replied with a smile, “I’ll have to listen in at some point.” 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Kaede said, before turning to the other student, “What did you think of it?” 

The other student finished writing and stood up. Shuichi noticed that he was fairly tall, about the same height as Korekiyo, with long red hair reaching halfway down his back. He was dressed in a brown blazer which was currently unbuttoned, revealing a white shirt with two masks on it. A pen was resting on his right ear. He gave a soft smile. 

“I’m impresses,” he said, Shuichi noticing he had a strong accent, “Though I admit that’s probably given, listening to the work of an Ultimate. It was very calming, thank you, I managed to get a lot done.” 

Upon noticing Shuichi, he added, “Ah, I was trying the effects of listening to live music while I worked. I was looking for some inspiration. Ah, my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. Narcian Webb,” he extended a hand towards Shuichi, who accepted the handshake, “And I am also known as the Ultimate Playwright.” 

Shuichi introduced himself in response and Narcian turned to Kaede, “Well, it’s been enjoyable, but I’m afraid I must depart for now, I hope to listen to you again soon.” 

With that, he gave a short bow and left. 

Shuichi turned to Kaede, “Did you know him?” 

“No, just met him, he turned up while I was exploring, he was talking about making a collaborative effort sometime.” 

“A collaboration?” 

“He wanted to see if he could use my music in his performances.” 

“Do you want to?” 

“I’d love to! If people can enjoy the music as part of a performance, then I’m all for it. I love seeing the expressions people make when they're enjoying themselves. That's why I play piano... To see the smiles on everyone's faces.” 

“To see the smiles,” Shuichi paused, “That make sense.” 

“Was there something odd about that?” Kaede asked, noticing hesitation. 

“No, not at all,” Shuichi replied, “Actually, it makes a lot more sense than how I became an ultimate.” 

“What do you mean,” Kaede responded. 

“It’s not important.” 

“Still, I’d like to hear, if you have a moment, what it is that brought you here.” 

 

 

 

 

Ryoma wasn’t sure why he agreed in the end, but still, he found himself at the Casino accompanied by 14 other students. While he had a basic idea of who they were, their names at least, he didn’t know much else. Kaede was addressing the group, he realized she had quickly become a sort of leader for the group, not that he minded. She had also handed them casino coins, saying that each week Monokuma gave them 1000 coins, but they all received an allowance before the start as a welcome bonus. Which Ryoma wasn’t going to question, as he hadn’t acquired and Monocoins to buy any. Before they could get started, however, Monokuma interrupted with another announcement. 

“Puhuhuhu..” he laughed before continuing, “Before you start, there’s another little promotion I have to make,” with this, he presented a key. 

“A key,” Korekiyo said, “You mentioned yesterday that the hotel required a key, would I be correct in assuming that this key is connected?” 

“Indeed, you would,” Monokuma responded, still laughing, “But this is no ordinary key, nor is the hotel ordinary. With this key of love, you be able to discover more about your classmates, and perhaps yourselves. More will be explained later, when one of the lucky students here wins one.” 

“A key of love,” Korekiyo mused, “Certainly an interesting topic, and it would be interesting to see the beauty inside my newfound friends. Would this be a prize, I assume we exchange coins for this.” 

“Normally, in order to get this, you’ll have to trade in 10000 coins,” said Monokuma, “But I’m feeling generous! Today, the first person to acquire 5000 coins gets one for free!” 

“5000 is still a hefty amount,” Ryoma pointed out, “Getting 5 times your money at a Casino, none of us here are Gambling Ultimates” 

Monokuma faced Ryoma, “You don’t need to be! These machines have better odds, and there are games of skill as well.” He pointed towards a variety of machines. 

“So they’re geared to give us a good chance?” 

“Exactly! We have so many different prizes to give out, it’d be a shame if nobody won. But hurry up, a few other students have started already!” 

“I’ll win this for sure,” Kaito boasted., “There is nothing that can beat Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars.” 

 

Ryoma found it rather predictable that Kaito was the first to lose all his coins. He wagers huge amounts of games without checking the rules and expected to win by sheer intuition. Needless to say, he didn’t win a single game, with Kokichi, who decided to watch rather than play, taking great joy in his misfortune. 

Ryoma had found a game that was built around reaction times. After a couple of low bet rounds to get used to the idea, he started putting more coins in and getting a nice handful out. He quickly rose the amount of coins he owned to 1500. At which point, he heard shouting. 

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing! Give me that back!” 

The source of the shouting was Miu, who was aiming her ire at a small mechanical bear. Ryoma vaguely remembered the name, who was holding a strange device. 

“CHEATING-IS-NOT-ALLOWED.EVERYONE-PLEASE-PLAY-FAIRLY" 

“I wasn’t using it to cheat, honest!” 

Kokichi piped in at this point, “Then you won’t need the device, I’m sure Monodam will gave it back later.” 

“YOU-CAN-HAVE-IT-BACK-AFTERWARDS.” 

“Fine! I don’t need it to win anyway.” 

Miu lost fairly quickly after that. Ryoma turned back to his game, taking time to observe the others in progress. 

Shuichi alternated between the games, playing each a bit. He didn’t run out of coins, but didn’t make a huge amount of progress. Kaede alternated between playing and seeing how everyone else was doing, which was a little distracting at times. Angie and Himiko chatted while playing a machine with Tenko joining in. They seemed content to take turns and were more focused on conversation. Gonta struggles with some of the games and decided to stick to slots. When he noticed Kirumi fetching drinks for everyone from a nearby canteen he insisted on helping her. 

Tsumugi and Korekiyo seemed to be combining their efforts, clearly in this to win for their own reasons. Unfortunately for them, Korekiyo was not that skilled at the games where Tsumugi was average at best. Combined, they’d manage to stay at a combined total of 2000 while Ryoma overtook the pair. 

Maki, like Kokichi wasn’t directly taking part, seeming bored, though she took time to mock Kaito’s failings. Rantaro, it was hard to tell how he was doing, he seemed to be in a world of his own. It was clear that out of the 79th class, Ryoma had made the most progress, so he took time to take a break. 

Kaede approached him, “Have any luck so far.” 

Ryoma took a candy cigarette from his pocket and place it in his mouth, “I managed to get to 3000, so I’m doing fairly well.” 

“Woah, you’ve done well, no one else is close to that!” 

“I just stuck with a game I’m good at.” 

A couple of the others listened in on this. 

“Ryoma may be the best here,” Kokichi added, “But what about the other students?” 

With this a surprise yell came from the slots at the far end after a large payment was paid out. Kokichi shouted to him, “How many’ve you got now.” 

“3000!” was the reply, Kokichi turned to Ryoma and said, “Looks like it’s a competition between you two.” 

The student appeared before Kokichi, “Any of you made progress?” he said. 

Ryoma responded, “3000 as well, it may be between us.” 

“In that case,” the other student took a pen from behind his ear and shouted, “Monokuma, quick question!” 

Monokuma walked towards him, listening. 

"Is there any rule against betting coins against each other?” 

“No, none at all, “was the reply, “We have tables over there, where you can play card games. Just keep the wagers to casino coins. 

“What are you proposing?” Ryoma asked. 

“A simple poker game,” the student smiled, answering, “We each pool our coins in, one of us should reach 5000, the winner should be the first to get the key.” 

“Are you after the key?” 

“I’m interested in what it is, but I’m also interested in how the game goes, are you in?” 

“Quick question, what’s your talent?” 

The student smiled at this laughed at this, “Making sure I’m not giving myself an advantage? Very well, I’m the Ultimate Playwright. For the sake of transparency, my sister is the Ultimate Strategist, not that it’d have much impact on this game though.” 

“That could be a lie though,” Kokichi said, tilting his head, “Wouldn’t someone close to an Ultimate Strategist have developed a skill for those kinds of things. Or are you saying you had nothing to do with that.” 

Ryoma looked towards Narcian as he spoke, noticing nothing that suggested he wasn’t genuine, he spoke calmly, waving his hand at Kokichi’s statement, “Ordinarily, yes, but she never did get the hand of Poker, don’t ask me why.” 

Ryoma noticed that he couldn’t get a clear read of him, he seemed open, but he had a theatre related talent and a connection to one of the top strategists. In terms of trickery, he probably knew a thing or two. But Ryoma couldn’t deny that he was curious. 

“All right, you’ve got yourself a challenge.” 

The two set themselves at one of the tables, with Monodam dealing the cards. Ryoma took the cards dealt to him, the 5 of Spades and the King of clubs. On the table, Jack of Diamonds, 2 of Diamonds and 5 of Hearts. Narcian seems hesitant, making the nervous habit of arranging and re-arranging his coins, before making a small bet of 5 coins. Ryoma accepted, it was a small bet and he had at least managed a pair. He didn’t feel the need to be concerned, Narcian’s hand, by the looks of it, wasn’t much better. 

A fourth card dealt, 8 of Clubs, completely irrelevant to Ryoma, but no sign that it was any different for his opponent either. Narcian repeated the bet and Ryoma followed, allowing the last card to be dealt. 

King of Spades, giving Ryoma a two pair, Narcian smiled at that, though his habit of fiddling with the coins didn’t stop. He picked up a handful, having to stop to pick a few back up after he drop them and placed them in the middle. “I raise, 150,” he said, while playing with his hair. 

150? That would give a decent starting lead, but Ryoma observed him closly. This guy has a few too many giveaways, could that card really have helped him. Maybe he has a King as well, but how likely is that? Coupled with his hesitation, probably not. Ryoma decided to call and revealed his hand, “Two pair. Kings and Fives.” 

Narcian smiled, with an air of confidence, “Three of a Kind. Two’s,” revealing his hand with the 2 of Clubs and Spades. 

Ryoma sighed, guessing that the nervousness was part of his act. If that was his hand, then he had a solid hand from the get-go and the final card had nothing to do with it. 

“I guess I still have a ways to go,” Ryoma added while the next hand was being dealt, “I thought I could work your tells.” 

“You probably did,” Narcian admitted, “but the problem is, I know them too,” he started writing in a notepad as he said this. 

Ryoma struggled for the next few rounds with little success. He won a few rounds, but they didn’t generate much, the most coins he won from a bet was 75. Narcian kept a smug smile of his face and he continued writing and play. Was with his notepad for, the deck gets shuffled after each game, card counting should be impossible, but still he persisted. With the coin total reaching Narcian at 3500, Ryoma at 2500, he acknowledged that victory was slipping out of reach. 

“I hope you’ve found this game enjoyable,” Narcian said softly, breaking a silence which had been developing. 

“It does make a nice change of pace,” Ryoma admitted, “Still, I wasn’t able to give the fight I wanted, you haven’t been getting bored by any chance?” 

“Oh no,” Narcian rebutted, “You’ve given me a nice bit of material to work with, you’re interesting, that much can be said, you don’t give much anyway.” 

“Hmph, not sure what you’d find interesting, you’re a strange one.” 

“I get that a lot.” 

Ryoma paused. Material? Wait, his talent was Playwright. Ryoma pieced together what he said and came to a conclusion. It was a big risk, but it might pay off. 

Not waiting for the cards to be dealt, Ryoma, placed the remainder of the coins into the centre. 

“I’m going all in.” 

Narcian didn't respond straight away, his cards were placed in front of him, but he didn’t look, just staring in disbelief at Ryoma, “You do know it customary to look at your cards before betting, right?” 

“No-one’s stopping you from checking your hand first,” Ryoma replied, “I’m just changing things up a bit. You might see it as stupid, you’re probably right. But what will you do?” 

Narshen hesitated for a while. Ryoma waited on his response, noticing the looks from his soon to be classmates, a mixture of confusion and intrigue. Expect for Miu, who had fallen asleep in the corner of the Casino with a concerned Gonta trying in vain to tell her that this is not the place. Narcian responded. 

“I call.” 

“You didn’t look at your cards either.” 

“Hey, it’s interesting. Still, you bet beyond what I needed to win, and I followed suit. If I lose this hand, the entire lead I built up becomes meaningless." 

The two revealed their cards. On Narcian’s side, two Kings, Clubs and Diamonds. On Ryoma’s, 3 of Hearts and Jack of Hearts. 

Not a good start for Ryoma. 

The first three cards were dealt. Jack of Diamonds, Seven of Hearts, 10 of Clubs. Ryoma looked, feeling a disappointment he wasn’t expecting from this result. He realized he was more invested in the game than he cared to admit. 

The fourth card was dealt. Another King, leaving Narcian’s hand significantly better. As Ryoma looked on however, he could see Narcian looking nervous at the final card, dealt, but not yet turned over. Confused, Ryoma looked back at the table and realised. 

The King dealt was the King of Hearts. King of Hearts, Seven of Hearts, 3 of Hearts and Jack of Hearts. Ryoma only needed one more, and there was one card left. Monodam flipped the card over. 

Ace of Hearts. 

“It looks like I lose,” Narcian concluded, extending his hand “Very well, good game.” 

Ryoma looked at him for a second before taking his hand, “I take it you got what you wanted?” 

“Something like that.” 

With that, Narcian left. Rantaro contemplated for a minute, looking towards Ryoma before pausing, then asking, “Quick question, did you now that he was going to take that bet?” 

Ryoma couldn’t help but crack a small smile, while accepting the key from Monokuma, “Not 100%, but I noticed he was getting material from the game, so I tried to create a story, suspecting he would allow it to happen. It was an impulsive move; he’d been cautious before that. He had a good poker face, but if winning was his goal, he still has a ways to go.” 

“What you going to do with the key?” Kokichi piped in, “Do you have someone in mind to go with.” 

“No,” Ryoma replied bluntly, but not annoyed, “I’m going to hold onto it for a while and see if I want to use it later.” 

“Boring,” Kokichi dismissed. 

Ryoma turned to Shuichi, “Still, I wasn’t expecting to say this, but, I’m glad I came. People here are... interesting, in their own ways. Perhaps I can find something here.” 

 

Shuichi nodded, “I hope you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get a schedule going with my writing, Hopefully, this will speed things up. Also, I haven't forgotten KI-BO, he's gonna be about next chapter.


End file.
